


Мертвецы кукурузного поля

by lamonika



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Halloween, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic, Pumpkins, Teen Romance, Trolls, Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Стив думает, что пугало гуляет в полночь. Элай думает, что Стиву вредно изучать городские легенды. Остальные просто хотят, чтобы эти двое разобрались в своих отношениях.
Relationships: Steve Palchuk/Eli Pepperjack
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Мертвецы кукурузного поля

**Author's Note:**

> фик содержит некоторое количество моих хэдканонов, штук, идущих вразрез с каноном, а еще ХУЛЛИОН ОТСЫЛОК КО ВСЕМУ (:  
> по основным фактам:  
> 1\. мать клэр (офелия) - мэр города  
> 2\. энрике усыновили, поэтому когда нуньезы узнали, что их ребенком некоторое время был подменыш, они усыновили и неэнрике тоже  
> 3\. нигде здесь не упоминается об инопланетном происхождении тарронов. вы можете думать, что никто не в курсе, что они пришельцы, или что на самом деле они реально европейцы, которые переехали в сша  
> 4\. никаких концов света не было (мини-апокалипсисы - возможно), рынок троллей цел, ганмар и булар побеждены, город знает про троллей, джим человек, все живы, на аркадию не нападал морандо, события волшебников учитываются очень частично (доукси учит клэр магии, арчи ворчит)  
> 5\. стив и аджа не состояли в отношениях  
> 6\. кости джима могут ломаться. удивительно.  
> 7\. география аркадии существенно изменена и расширена  
> 8\. доукси владеет кафе  
> 9\. призраки существуют, но к ним стараются не лезть, поэтому упоминание небольшое

Последний фестиваль осени, не считая, конечно, Дня благодарения («спасибо за индейку», «спасибо за все хорошее», «спасибо, что мы не умерли на этих каникулах»), приходится на субботу и воскресенье, и мир вокруг еще за три недели до праздника приобретает все оттенки оранжевого.

Подруга матери как-то рассказывала, вспоминает Элай, что на медицинской практике им довелось вскрывать человека, годами питавшегося только морковью. Из-за моркови даже его кровь в конце концов стала оранжевой, все органы были инфернального кислотного цвета… Последнее Элай, возможно, придумывает на ходу.

Если бы Аркадия была человеком, каждую осень она литрами пила бы морковный сок.

От одной этой мысли у Элая начинает болеть печень.

Клэр бежит в театральный кружок как к себе домой, сцена поделена на секторы, Мэри размахивает картонным мечом и сокрушается, что Джим с его костюмом не участвует. От каждого неосторожного шага в реквизиторской клубами поднимается к потолку пыль, Элай чихает, пока откапывает декорации, жует антигистаминные целыми блистерами. Тоби приносит из дома яблочные пироги, перевитые тестом.«Шаг, поворот, шаг», движения рассчитаны с математической точностью, Шекспир бы удавился, увидев, что творят с его пьесами. Осень превращается в оранжевое смазанное пятно из репетиций и подготовки к фестивалю, к концу первой недели Дарси так ловко орудует ножницами, вырезая гирлянды, что школа едва не остается без связи «по причине технического повреждения кабелей».

Кабели, уничтожая доказательства, под покровом ночи съедает Аргх.

Подготовка идет полным ходом.

*

Стив отлавливает его в коридоре, нервно взъерошивает волосы, сбиваясь с маскировки «плохого парня». На скуле наливается нежной синевой боевое ранение (Клэр, кидая через весь зал куски декораций, была чем-то расстроена и весьма точна), воротничок загнулся и помялся, брюки покрыты пылью.

— Еще не знаю, что ты задумал, — шепчет Элай, захлопывая шкафчик, — но уже понимаю, что это плохо кончится.

Стив приближается, и глаза у него лихорадочно блестят.

— Пепперджек! — он хватает Элая за плечи и аккуратно, мягко встряхивает. Бережное отношение, постфактум отраженное на уже разбитом, «осторожно, сделано из стекла», и если замотать коробку, то положение можно спасти, так Стив считает. Элай проглатывает «не нужно меня спасать», потому что правда — не нужно. Раньше надо было думать. Теперь — либо принять, что все нормально, либо до конца жизни посыпать голову пеплом.

Но это приятно. Тепло.

На другой стороне школьного двора Тоби всеми силами сигналит «хватит ломать комедию», скрипит дверь в зал, до репетиции три минуты, и за каждую минуту опоздания приходится тарабанить болванчиками скороговорки по полчаса кряду.

— Нам нужны тыквы! — возвращает его в реальность Стив. В реальности — мелкая морось, достающая даже под крышей школьного дворика, и пятый день недосыпа, большое спасибо, но лучше не надо.

— У нас уже есть тыквы. — Элай содрогается при мысли о том, сколько еще оранжевого встретится ему на пути за сегодняшний день — и за время фестиваля, к слову, тоже, у мамы Клэр очень странное понятие о веселье для городских жителей. — Пять штук. И Аджа где-то взяла еще минимум семь. Я не хочу знать, где, но фермеры от нее шарахаются.

— Ты не догоняешь, Пепперджек, — раздражается Стив, трясет его за плечи еще раз, и Элай отсчитывает минуты до момента, когда ему влепят штрафной на скороговорки. Судя по тому, что Тоби уже сгрыз себе все ногти, пора паниковать. — Я видел, как пугала шевелились на поле!

Элай вздыхает, оглядывается вокруг. На них не смотрят: кажется, никому давно нет дела до происходящего, все привыкли, что Элай занимает почетное первое место в списке предметов, которые должны храниться в школьном шкафчике, опережая «запасную канцелярию» и «журналы для взрослых». Будь тут Джим, он бы показательно заступился, чтобы не привлекать внимания, но Джим почти месяц торчит дома с переломом ноги. Веспа жестока.

— Что ты вообще делал на поле? И это ветер, Стив. Пугала и должны шевелиться.

— Типа проворачивать головы на триста шестьдесят и махать руками?! — голос у Стива от нервов становится тонким, Тоби делает большие глаза и бочком по стенке проскальзывает за дверь, махнув напоследок рукой, мол, спасение утопающих… Элай нервно поправляет очки, скованным движением поднимая руку через руку Стива. Хватка у того на диво хороша.

— Ну… Нет. Но среди криптидов нет ничего, связанного с пугалами. Это больше похоже на раздел темной магии, таким обычно занимаются Клэр и Доукси, ты можешь спросить у них…

— А, типа, этот, который Джек?

Стив отпускает его плечи и начинает кругами ходить вокруг. Двор пустеет, ученики расходятся готовиться к фестивалю — собирать яблоки, вырезать зверские морды, играть в «поймай ножницы» и цеплять ленты к колесу Самайна. Ветер гоняет мокрые листья по земле, морось прибивает к асфальту пыль, и Элай закутывается в толстовку, отступая к тонкой полосе света, пробивающегося сквозь закрытые двери зала.

— Джек… Повелитель тыкв? Городские легенды не имеют никакого отношения к криптидам! И почему ты подумал про пугала, если Джек — не пугало? Я бы тогда скорее поставил на сезонного рабочего с магической книгой, или на призраков, или на брата Клэр, у него нездоровое чувство юмора… Но Джек?

Стив кивает головой. Лицо у него одухотворенное — хоть сейчас выпускай играть, вся команда противников разбежится в ужасе, чтобы избежать унижения.

— Завтра суббота. Мы пойдем на охоту, — подмигивает, будто они уже успели договориться, и хлопает по плечу, напоследок мягко задев пальцами кожу под воротником толстовки. — Одолжим машину тренера. Надеюсь на тебя!

— Эта идея даже хуже слежки за инопланетянами через кабинет директора! — кричит Элай вслед, и Стив салютует на бегу. Тогда их, помнится, отстранили на три дня, еще месяц пришлось провести под домашним арестом. — И куда ты вообще собрался, ты тоже в пьесе!

Стив его, конечно же, игнорирует.

*

Элай старается не обольщаться, пытаясь влиять на Стива, потому что если и получается, то через раз, с горем пополам. Но в шкафчики он, по крайней мере, никого больше не сует, разве что самого Элая — для маскировки. Не то чтобы она им требовалась, но социальные роли в школе распределяются до конца года, и впереди еще как минимум девять месяцев учебы, — пытаться менять что-то сейчас равносильно попыткам остановить поезд голыми руками.

Попробовать можно, но летальный исход вряд ли считается за результат.

Что сейчас точно не нужно делать — это пускать все на самотек, бежать сломя голову навстречу приключениям, потому что в их команде хоть кто-то должен уметь мыслить рационально. С рациональностью у Элая не очень, когда речь идет о криптидах (или о Стиве), лез же он в одиночку в канализацию, чтобы найти доказательства своей правоты, а в ответ получал либо щелчки по носу, либо сразу путевку к маме Джима на прием. Когда его слова о мифических существах еще не верили, мир казался одним огромным клубком змей, приходилось справляться самому. Психологи в один голос твердили: все дети придумывают себе друзей. Воображаемые друзья — отличное оправдание для шалостей. Элай кивал и спрашивал в ответ: а воображаемых врагов дети тоже себе придумывают? И только тогда врачи замолкали. Осуждающе так. Почти с угрозой.

Так что рационализм — это не его. Вечно лезет на рожон.

Зато теперь, когда городу можно ставить диагнозы либо для клиники, либо для аптеки, критическое мышление отключается не только у Элая, но поголовно у всех жителей.

Аджу и Крела — оплот адекватности, не считая Клэр и Доукси, но и у них свои тараканы — Элай находит в уличном закутке, где Тарроны выводят на городских стенах цитаты на неопознанном языке. Может быть, в этом замешана ядерная физика и формула углеводорода, или, возможно, это древнегреческий; перманентный маркер скребет по кирпичу и стряхивает на землю красное крошево, и офицер Скотт, которого Элай встретил полквартала назад, вряд ли будет в восторге из-за порчи чужого имущества.

Среди разных языков Элай находит английский. Черные острые буквы складываются в «ОНО ВОССТАНЕТ», Крел с ворчанием выводит над «СС» треугольник.

У Аджи весь нос в пятнах от маркера, белесых бровей не видно под тонкой шапкой. Рубашка в клетку, с которой Таррон уже срослась, топорщится на груди, из-за пазухи раздается раздраженное простуженное сопение, недовольная морда Лууга то и дело мелькает в вороте.

— Прикольно, да? — замечает Элая Аджа, подзывает, маша ладонью. Лууг едва не вываливается, светлая, почти светящаяся рука тут же прижимается к животу. — Мы подумали, что будет в тему, типа «у-у, секта, миру конец» или «у-у, орден, нам конец», очень в тему праздника.

— Или «у-у, отец Дарси заметет нас за вандализм, привет, летняя школа». Да, очень.

— Не, — хихикает Аджа, — офицер Скотт не против, если мы потом это ототрем.

— Вернее, _ты_ ототрешь. — Крел отряхивает руки от кирпичной пыли. Волосы собраны в хвост на затылке, шея замотана в два шарфа разом, Элай моргает, вспоминая, что чудовищ подобной расцветки обычно вяжет бабушка Тоби. — Это была не моя идея, и если реализацию повесили на меня, то с последствиями сама разбирайся.

— С какими последствиями? Арестом и общественными работами? — фыркает Аджа, Лууг вторит из ворота, ворочаясь и кряхтя.

— Ты чего такой взъерошенный, Элай? — игнорирует Крел сестру. — Что-то случилось?

Элай хочет сказать «Стив случился». Или «фестиваль случился». Или «откуда у нас вообще кукурузные поля и фермы с тыквами одновременно, если вокруг лес сплошняком, попахивает чем-то стивенкинговским, но с налетом стайновщины». Вместо этого он оглаживает бока, приминая толстовку, и медленно качает головой, сомневаясь, нужно ли вообще о чем-то рассказывать. Проще спросить чисто гипотетически, чтобы в итоге не стать жертвой любопытства Аджи, с ее нездоровой тягой к растительности и дракам при словах «ожившие пугала в поле» она исчезнет раньше, чем Элай успеет закончить.

— Я хотел спросить, откуда вы взяли столько тыкв, — помедлив, все же выговаривает он. Обвитые лентами провода (долой пожарную безопасность) над головой качаются от порывов ветра. — Учитывая, что фермеры не выдают больше двух штук на руки. Стиву понадобилось. Для наших… друзей.

— А, — Крел закидывает руки за голову, — на рынке стали есть что-то помимо носков? Тыкв там, где мы их взяли, много, но на ораву троллей все равно не хватит. И вам лучше захватить машину с кузовом.

— Где я возьму машину с кузо… — Элай нервно поправляет очки. — Хотя знаешь, это проблема Стива, он меня в это втянул, окей. Так откуда их можно забрать?

Аджа делает то самое «я знаю, о чем ты думаешь»-лицо, обхватывает сидящего под рубашкой Лууга обеими руками и неопределенно машет головой в сторону моста.

— По мосту, потом три километра по дороге через лес, мимо старой водонапорной башни, на ней нарисован такой уродливый кекс красного цвета. Там будет поворот налево напротив билборда, на билборде олень с чемоданом. Повернешь — поедешь до самой границы леса, не больше километра, обогнешь его и попадешь на ферму.

— Подожди, — морщит лоб Элай, — до нее же пешком можно дойти через тот же лес, а потом через поле, если не делать такого крюка. И как вы вообще нашли это место…

— Мне сказала Мэри, — Аджа жмет плечами, глаза невинные-невинные. — А ей — Джош. Джошу сказал Дэн, Дэну сказал Чарли, у Чарли сестра встречается со студентом из соседнего города, они все такие места знают. И куда ты собрался идти через чащу без машины? Там каждая тыква размером с тебя, она даже между деревьями не пройдет.

— Кстати, с каких пор Стив занимается благотворительностью? — Крел, прищурившись, натягивает один из шарфов на нос, узловатые пальцы впиваются в вязку, тревожа пряжу. На фестивале, должно быть, будет холодно.

Элай сбивается с мысли.

— Ну, знаешь, — заикается он, отступая, — искупление грехов, навязчивые попытки найти сверхъестественное, отсутствие здравого смысла в черепной коробке, дух приключений…

«Самоубийственные идеи, основанные на фактах, которые невозможно подтвердить или опровергнуть, и негативное влияние теорий заговоров Блинки на неокрепшие юные умы».

Господи, это очень, _очень_ плохая идея.

*

Элай терпеть не может потакать Стиву. Правда. Честное слово. В вопросах безопасности они солидарны, в вопросах поиска монстров и посильной помощи Охотникам — тоже. Но эти кошмарные затеи вроде прогулки до места, где пересекается ферма с тыквами, топь золотых кукурузных полей, раскачивающихся от ветра единой слитной волной, и непроходимая чаща леса, устремленная макушками в графитовые тучи? Элай их ненавидит.

Можно было бы сейчас собраться и устроить ночевку. Посмотреть пару сезонов «Вторжения на Землю», задремать, откинувшись на кресло, и случайно съехать головой вниз, упереться виском в плечо…

В последний раз Стив задремал следом, и они спали так, привалившись друг к другу, до трех ночи, пока в одной из серий не завыла сирена ядерной тревоги.

Пробуждение было болезненным во всех смыслах.

Но не таким плохим, как сегодняшнее, когда в окно прилетел камень. Стив помахал рукой (машина тренера была с кузовом; чтоб ее) с зажатой в ней битой, а электронные часы насмешливо мигали «четыре двадцать, четыре двадцать один, четыре двадцать два». Элай встряхнулся и вывалился в окно, и вот теперь они со Стивом трясутся в дороге в надежде, что навигатор и Аджа не сговорились и не отправили их на сломанную мельницу, в которой лет тридцать уже живут призраки.

Элай упирается кедами в приборную панель. Что за замечательное начало дня.

— Короче, я все продумал, — говорит Стив, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, спасибо, что не как в прошлый раз, машину пришлось собирать по кускам в тот день. — Клэр сказала мне, что у Джека тыквенная только голова, а остальное — это тело, он его типа украл у пугала, чтобы передвигаться и быть похожим на человека, и пугала как бы его боятся, поэтому мы возьмем большую тыкву, и, эээ, наверное, надо будет найти где-то пугало, чтобы оторвать у него голову, я об этом пока не думал, и, в общем, сделать собственного Джека и поставить его на поле.

— Клэр сказала тебе _что_? — Стив не отвечает, сверяется с картой, нарисованной Аджей, потом с навигатором, и там, и там почему-то по углам скачут нарисованные кривые-косые коровы. — И сделать Джека… _Чтобы что_?

Стив хмурится:

— Заставить пугал двигаться, конечно. Пеппербадди, ты вообще меня слушал? Если пугала ожили из-за Джека, то мы получим доказательства того, что они проснулись. И что Джек существует. Наверное. — Он закидывает руку Элаю на плечо, сжимает пальцами и растирает так, что кожа под кофтой начинает гореть. Руль виляет в сторону. — Так какой там билборд Аджа имела в виду?

Пытаться постичь пути стивовой логики бесполезно. Изморось покрывает окна машины, олень на билборде моргает — оптическая иллюзия из-за непрекращающегося ветра вперемешку с дождем и листьями. Поворот встречает их ухабами, и это единственное, что будит лучше кофеина. После восьмого удара о стекло Элай перестает считать.

Когда они наконец приезжают, все внутри сжимается то ли от ужаса, то ли от жалости к развалинам. По трем сторонам — лес, ферма и поле; поле такое огромное, что кажется живым, дышащим организмом, и шелест стеблей, перекрывающий любой другой шум, — это и есть дыхание.

Пугала натыканы повсюду уродливыми наростами чернеющей, гниющей холщовой свалки. Стив видел тех, что на другом конце поля, — пройдешь через лес и окажешься прямо перед кукурузой, на большой темной поляне с единственным деревом, рассеченным молнией несколько лет назад. Эти же пугала кажутся еще уродливее тех, что близки к цивилизации.

Элая передергивает.

Старость сочится из щелей в каменных стенах фермы, как каучук из гевеи, сквозь кладку кое-где проглядывает трава, проросшая волей случая. Место кажется заброшенным, только попадающиеся изредка смятые красно-синие пластиковые стаканчики напоминают о цивилизации. Элай пинает какую-то жестянку и засовывает руки в карманы куртки, прихваченной в последний момент из салона машины.

Это куртка Стива, и Элай почти ненавидит себя, когда зарывается носом в плотную складку воротника.

— Дружище, — радостно вопит Стив, снова закидывая руку на напряженное плечо — жест почти автоматический, совсем-совсем родной, — мы с тобой станем героями! Представь, сколько тыкв можно отсюда увезти? Мэр лично вручит нам по грамоте. Или медали. Или назначит королями фестиваля… — Он внезапно запинается, сжимая плечо чуть крепче, но тут же хлопает по спине: ничего не произошло, ничего не произошло, ничего не… Элай задерживает дыхание, чтобы успокоиться.

— Не думаю, что нас поблагодарят за лишнюю пару этих чудовищ. И тебе не кажется странным, что на заброшенной ферме растут огромные тыквы, и никто их не забирает, кроме Аджи и Крела? А они бы и древнюю змею-людоедку забрали, будь у нас в городе такая.

Стив ухмыляется с типичным выражением лица школьного болвана, чересчур самоуверенного и с минуты на минуту собирающегося попасть в неприятности. Тыквы сладко сияют оранжевыми боками, будто натертыми воском, пузатые, симметричные, каждая размером с пятилетнего ребенка, с художественно загнутыми черенками. Взгляд они притягивают только так.

Палчак наклоняется к лицу Элая.

— В предфестивальную неделю, когда тыкв не хватает на всех, а украшать надо? Брось, Пеппербадди, нормальные тыквы. Стащим одну для Джека, а остальные презентуем народу. Город должен знать своих героев!

— Замечательно, — говорит Элай, складывая руки на груди; тепло растекается под кожей, щеки почти жжет. Слишком близко. — Ты собираешься сделать чудика из одной городской легенды, чтобы разбудить чудиков из другой городской легенды. И ты до сих пор не сказал, что делал на поле с пугалами, когда оно вместе с поляной закрыто для всех, кроме организаторов!

Стив отстраняется и смущенно трет шею.

— Тупые вызовы Шеймуса. Ему захотелось ветку с расколотой яблони, а я проиграл на тренировке. Так что, катим тыквы? Эти пугала еще более стремные, чем те, хочу отсюда убраться.

Тыквы, зловеще-оранжевые, с идеальными округлостями и блестящими каплями измороси на боках, слишком хорошо смотрящиеся на фоне разрухи и холщовых мешков с глазами, насаженных на палки, будто начинают сиять усерднее.

Элай бросает недобрый взгляд туда, где ферма сходится с полем. В пристройке аккурат между ними поскрипывает сорванная с одной петли дверь.

— Пригони сюда машину, — вздыхает Элай. — Катим.

— Вот это мой напарник! — Стив подставляет ладонь под хлопок и уносится за машиной, насвистывая незатейливый прилипчивый мотив, заевший на радио сегодня.

Элай кутается в куртку, пахнущую дезодорантом, явно стащенным у студентов одеколоном и чем-то неуловимым, совсем-совсем стивовым, и думает, во что он все-таки ввязался. Под кедами робко хрустит почти отсыревшая солома вперемешку с отсохшими тыквенными побегами и кое-где начинающими подгнивать листьями. Морось усиливается, и сквозь утреннюю дымку, уступающую серому свету дня, Элай ловит краем глаза что-то знакомое на стене.

«ОНО ВОССТАНЕТ» почерком Крела на кирпичах пускает мурашки по позвоночнику, но тут Стив сигналит, подъезжая, и Элай поспешно отворачивается. Дверь пристройки скрипит еще раз, и теперь, если приглядеться, можно увидеть в дверном проеме подвешенную фигуру, ноги не касаются пола, от сквозняка трепещет пиджак.

Стив вылезает из машины и тоже смотрит в сторону пристройки.

— О! — Голос его полон чистой, незамутненной радости. — Ты нашел тело для Джека, круто! Как думаешь, кто его тут оставил?

Элаю больше интересно, кто снес дверь с петли. Изнутри.

Очень, очень плохая идея. Просто ужасная.

*

Тыквы занимают свое законное место в кузове, и Стив уезжает так быстро, как только может. Клочки травы, торчащие тут и там, цепляются за колеса, мелкие камни хрустят под тяжестью машины, но сквозь этот статичный шум Элаю слышится нечто иное, какой-то шорох, этот «я знаю что ты слышишь я знаю что ты чувствуешь ты слишком хорошо знаешь чем это заканчивается»-шорох. Набитое соломой тело спокойно лежит в окружении тыкв и не подает признаков жизни, но Элай все равно оглядывается. Внутри все сжимается, когда ему кажется, что торчащее из моря кукурузы пугало машет рукой на прощание.

— Та-ак, — тянет Стив, потирая шею, — ты уже решил, пойдешь ли на фестиваль? Типа, знаешь, будет обидно, если мы сейчас притащим тыквы, а ты даже не увидишь, во что превратили поляну.

— В мой ночной кошмар, — бормочет Элай, сползая по сиденью и нахохлившись, руки инстинктивно закрывают живот, поза беззащитная, уязвимая, на улице нет еще и одиннадцати, а Элай уже чувствует себя плюшевой игрушкой после стиральной машинки. — Но если погода будет нормальной, нашу пьесу перенесут на улицу. Может быть, даже на поляну. Я в любом случае туда попаду.

Очки сползают на кончик носа. Радио истерично заикается, потрескивая и шипя, «ку-ку-кукурузные поля…», и Стив не глядя хлопает по нему ладонью, другой вцепившись в руль до побелевших костяшек. Взгляд Палчака застывший, обращенный куда-то в просвет между деревьями. До билборда, потом по дороге, там, где сосны смыкаются над головой… Лихорадочный румянец расползается по щекам, когда Элай понимает, что у Стива горят кончики ушей.

— Нет, я имею в виду, типа, потом, после всего этого. Погулять. Поохотиться вместе на крадунов? Как в старые добрые, когда они еще не были криптидами. Народ наверняка оценит идею с Джеком. Надо только найти палку…

— Ты думал, что будет, если пугала все же проснутся? — перебивает его Элай, не сразу понимая, что вообще сказал, и именно сейчас кроны смыкаются над головой, отрезая и без того бледный свет. — Я имею в виду, что мы будем с ними делать? Джим со сломанной ногой валяется дома, тролли не любят вылезать с рынка. Мы не знаем, что они такое. Ставлю на темную магию, но темная магия — это к Клэр и Доукси, без них можно разве что пожар устроить, а какой пожар в кукурузном поле?

— Они и так вечно разбираются с проблемами, а мы — который месяц — бесполезно сидим, даже не патрулируем ни черта! — Стив хлопает по рулю с такой силой, что раздается хруст. От неожиданности Элай отшатывается в сторону, врезаясь плечом в дверь, и давит подступающую, уже давно ставшую иррациональной панику. Стив сейчас напоминает ту, прежнюю версию себя, «расскажи нам о чудовищах, Пепперджек, ты ведь все о них знаешь, ты, маленький чокнутый фрик», синяки на локтях, растянутые горловины футболок, металл шкафчика давит на позвоночник, если у приступа будет имя, нареки его «Палчак», с _таким_ Стивом нельзя оставаться в замкнутом пространстве, не дыши слишком громко…

Машина тормозит с болезненным визгом, и Элай понимает, что не моргал все это время. Стив смотрит на него, не дыша, с термоядерной смесью вины, испуга и непонимания, а потом непонимание расходится по швам, и, _вот оно_ , приходит ясность. Рука пульсирует от боли, простреливает в ключицу острым росчерком иголок, пальцы немеют.

— Я не… — сипло шепчет Стив. — Эй, Пеппербадди. Элай. Эй, все нормально, извини. Я ничего такого не имел в виду. Извини.

Протягивает ладонь осторожно, как дикому зверю, и ждет.

Горло сдавливает спазмом.

Элай выпрямляется, нетвердо качнувшись, опирается о сиденье и, вместо того, чтобы дать «пять», проскальзывает вперед, преодолевая себя и прижимаясь лбом к подставленному плечу, вдыхая, выдыхая, раз, Стив больше не причинит тебе вреда, два, ты можешь причинить вред в ответ, три, тяжесть объятия на пострадавшей руке странным образом успокаивает.

Поза неудобная, спина затекает практически сразу. Элай жмурится, дужка очков впивается в кожу, сердце у Стива колотится так сильно, что дергается грудная клетка. Веришь — нет, веришь — нет, все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо.

— Ты прав, — невнятно бормочет Элай. Стив бездумно гладит его по шее. — Хватит только Джиму и компании ловить монстров. Убийцы крадунов мы, в конце концов, или кто?

— Это мой Пепперджек. — Стив слабо ухмыляется и заводит машину.

«И лучше бы теперь, — думает Элай, зажмуриваясь, — чтобы пугала действительно были живыми».

*

Когда они все же довозят чертовы тыквы, накрыв соломенно-холщовое тело брезентом, мать Клэр едва не вцепляется в кузов, неверяще тычет наманикюренным пальцем в рыжие налитые бока. Энрике и НеЭнрике сидят рядом в двухместной коляске, НеЭнрике поет «Лондонский мост падает», подмигивает Элаю глазом-желтком. У Элая от него, говоря честно, мороз по коже.

— Че как, лузеры? Обнесли все фермы в округе? — Энрике радостно смеется и лепечет что-то, подталкивая брата игрушкой, НеЭнрике выползает из тени коляски — солнца не видно и можно спокойно бродить по городу — и скалится так неприятно, как умеют только тролли.– А под накидкой у вас там жмур?

— Правда, мальчики. — Офелия гладит мгновенно присмиревшего НеЭнрике по голове и с сомнением смотрит на две дюжины тыкв. — Откуда столько?

— Мы, эм, договорились со студентами. — Стив изучает ключи с таким интересом, словно там написан сценарий нового сезона «Вторжения на Землю», НеЭнрике, влезший матери под руку и трущийся затылком о ладонь, презрительно фыркает и засовывает в рот соску, расскажи нам тут, мол. — Из соседнего города, мэм.

— С другом Мэри и его однокурсниками, — сдает Элай, молясь, чтобы только не пришлось объяснять, что у них в машине делает соломенное тело. Можно, конечно же, сказать нечто вроде «везем вашей дочери, кровная магия, черное колдовство», или «украшение для магазина Доукси или Зоуи, висельники сейчас в моде у магов», или «пристрою на задний двор пугать малышню», но тогда едва ли можно будет потом объяснить, что это пугало забыло на поляне для фестиваля.

Может, сбежало с кукурузного поля.

Если бы Элай жил в декорациях к фильму ужасов, он бы тоже сбежал.

Офелия качает головой, благодарная улыбка бледная и измученная, какой бывает перед каждым праздником. Призраки — и те выглядят живее; даже у Аджи цвет лица более здоровый. Клэр говорит иногда, что на Рождество представляет, будто матери у нее вообще нет, когда встречает ее не дома, а сомнамбулически бродящую вокруг мэрии с телефоном в руке. Кажется, Элай наконец понимает, почему.

— Ну-ну, хорошо, — вздыхает Офелия, — мои ребята сейчас подойдут и выгрузят все. Так… Что под брезентом?

— О, — Стив ухмыляется и закидывает руку Элаю на плечо. В который раз за день. Куртка скрипит от влаги. — Декорации для постановки, мэм. Мы с Пепперджеком тоже участвуем, Клэр вам не говорила? «Быть или не быть», вот это вот?

НеЭнрике скребет когтями по металлу напоследок, фыркает и возвращается в коляску. Офелия растеряно качает головой.

— Она вся в делах. Не очень любит делиться промежуточными результатами.

Стив кивает так понимающе-понимающе. Все вокруг оранжевое, бумажные гирлянды кое-где уже размокли, летучие мыши и пауки под стеклами превратились в размытые грязные пятна. Элай закрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхая сырой воздух. От руки на плече — тепло.

— Мы тогда пойдем? — выговаривает он через силу. — Нам нужно еще закончить подготовку.

Тепло-тепло-тепло.

*

Кафе Доукси — буквально через улицу, перейти дорогу и пройти в гору пару десятков шагов. Отсюда еще видно машину, вокруг которой суетятся помощники Офелии. Брезент надежно закреплен, и едва ли кому-то понадобится лезть туда, но иррациональная тревога все равно поселяется внутри, под кожей — будто насквозь промерзло. Элай вспоминает изломанные, помятые конечности, шорох отсыревшей соломы, «ку-ку-кукурузные поля… дети обожают!» под зацикленную мелодию, хрустевшие под ногами тыквенные побеги.

У Доукси тихо и жарко, но Элай продолжает кутаться в куртку. За стойкой Крел, скинув на соседнее кресло шарфы и блейзер, чертит что-то на кремовых салфетках с пудровыми завитками. Элай почти точно знает, _что_.Столики и стулья убраны с улицы из-за погоды, к ножкам прилипли разноцветные кленовые листья, и все здесь пропахло осенью; только промозглая серость, просочившаяся в каждое здание, едва-едва оставила отпечаток внутри, вышвырнутая на улицу запахами коричных палочек и целой коробки пряностей, гордо стоящей на полке в углу.

— Вы будто с того света вернулись, — замечает Доукси, выходя из подсобки, завязывая фартук на ходу. Крел поднимает голову от салфетки, явно занятый своими мыслями, щека в синих чернилах. Глаза у него заспанные. — Тяжелое утро?

— Тяжелое все. — Элай плюхается на кресло, кладет голову на стойку, отмечая, как мимо скользит в сторону Крела чашка с крепким чаем, дребезжа о блюдечко. Заговоренный фарфор, века полтора пылившийся в серванте, древнедраконский по ободку. — До фестиваля неделя, все сошли с ума, а я умру без кофе.

Стив, растянувшись на диванчике у стены с чувством выполненного долга, с размаху влетев головой в декоративную подушку и явно не собираясь двигаться в ближайшие часы, согласно мычит.

Доукси усмехается и вытягивает миндальное молоко из холодильника.

— Вот уж не говори. Клэр на втором этаже застряла вместе с Арчи. Совещаются. Собрались проводить собрание в книжном, а то, что он после пожара так до конца и не восстановился, так это «ерунда и вообще атмосферу создает». Я не знаю, как она подбила Арчи на это. Кажется, ему даже музыка Клэр нравится, а мою он терпеть не может, и не то чтобы я чувствовал себя оскорбленным, но все же. Сахар класть?

— Она его заколдовала, — с видом эксперта вещает Стив с дивана. — Нуньез в этом мастерица.

— Дракона-шейпшифтера, — отзывается Крел, потирая глаза и зевая, — которому минимум тысяча лет, ага.

— Ты сомневаешься в Клэр? — Стив даже приподнимается, и они с Крелом, подумав, синхронно передергивают плечами. Доукси с измученным видом ставит перед Элаем чашку кофе с мордой кролика на пенке. Наверху что-то громыхает, вздрагивают стекла, раздается треск и потустороннее гудение, прерывающееся периодическим жалобным мяуканьем, после — затихает под настороженными взглядами Крела и Доукси.

Стив падает обратно на подушки.

— Во время репетиций «Ромео и Джульетты» было хуже, — поясняет он, уважительно поглядывая на потолок. — Особенно когда сцена провалилась под декорациями, пришлось ее чинить за час до выступления, все чуть не рехнулись. Нуньез тогда организовала ремонт так быстро, что директор ничего не понял, пол только через неделю навернулся.

— Ведьма, что еще сказать. — Крел пожимает плечами, будто это что-то само собой разумеющееся. Медитируя над паром, поднимающимся от чашки, сгибает салфетку под странным углом и вычерчивает треугольник с разомкнутыми углами, снова трет глаза и зевает. Завитки волос спадают на лоб в художественном беспорядке только что проснувшегося человека, потерявшего расческу. К празднику все, замешанные в организации, будут похожи на зомби, никакие костюмы не понадобятся.

— Так что, — переключается Доукси, — вы уже решили, чем займетесь на фестивале после постановки?

Элай оглядывается на Стива, керамика обжигает пальцы, «я ничего такого не имел в виду», мы сделаем вид, что ничего не было, радио заикается, рука, лежащая на плече. Стив глядит на него в ответ — острые иглы ресниц прячут взгляд, нос покраснел от погоды, «я ничего такого не имел в виду».

Тепло-тепло-тепло.

— Как следует оторвемся, — улыбается Элай. — Думаю, мы все это заслужили.

Под ворчливое «ну да, конечно, будто нам дадут» от Крела и нарастающий гул со второго этажа Доукси одобрительно салютует им всем чашкой кофе. Ребята Офелии заканчивают перетаскивать тыквы, и сквозь стекло Элай может видеть, как ветер треплет края брезента.

*

В ночь перед фестивалем дождь наконец решает оставить город в покое. Стив перекидывает Элая через забор с небывалой легкостью, передает шуршащий мешок с телом и тыкву. От тыквы осталась одна корка, и рожа на ней по-настоящему зверская, поставить такую рядом с домом — точно распугать всех детей. Элай со временем перестает удивляться бесцеремонности Стива в вопросах перемещения, «пойдем туда подожми ноги секунду сейчас перекину тебя держись крепче», горячие ладони, придерживающие почти за бедра, чтоб не свалился на землю во время концерта, — и ведь не надорвался же. Иногда проще всего позволить себе плыть по течению, даже если это течение — огромная волна гоблинов, от которой Стив бежит, перехватив Элая поперек тела.

Какой-то варвар, в самом деле.

Стив тем временем перемахивает через забор одним слитным движением, приземляется на мокрую траву и раскидывает руки в стороны, удерживая равновесие. Поляна ничем не освещена, сквозь тучи (слава всему, без дождя) даже луны не видно, только и остается, что подсвечивать себе путь фонариками на телефонах. Если переломаем тут ноги, думает Элай, до утра придется валяться на холоде. Зато Джиму будет не так обидно: оказаться единственным травмированным подростком перед фестивалем — это надо уметь.

— Поставим прямо рядом с деревом, — зачем-то шепчет Стив, разворачиваясь к уродливому покореженному росчерку яблони, ветвистой, почерневшей и расколотой. — Меньше внимания привлечет.

— Ага, пугало чуть ли не посреди поляны, конечно. — Элай ворчит скорее по привычке, чем всерьез. За неделю он успевает смириться и с тем, что на ногах придется провести целые сутки, полные беготни, и с тем, что у Стива явная гиперфиксация на городской хтони, и с моментами неловкости, которых между ними не возникало уже полгода как.

С чем Элай не может смириться, так это с необходимостью собирать пугало рядом с полем, в полной темноте, молясь всему, чему там обычно молятся в Аркадии, чтобы предзнаменование Крела «ОНО ВОССТАНЕТ» пришлось не на сегодняшнюю ночь. Бороться с монстрами, как раньше? Пожалуйста. Только Элай не уверен, что эти монстры им по зубам.

Стив втыкает палку с перекладиной в землю, цепляет на нее извлеченное тело, расправляя холщовые рукава, убирает торчащую кое-где солому и накрепко приматывает все, что можно примотать. Тело пугала, нескладное и неестественно большое, выглядит не зловеще, а как-то невыносимо жалко.

На перекладину, изображающую руку, цепляется старый фонарь. Свет у него странный, Элай проверял масло десять раз, но огонь внутри все равно вместо оранжевого получается ослепительно-белым. Никак не получается избавиться от мысли, что они создают чудовище, и бог знает, что произойдет в полночь Самайна, но Элаю уже хочется находиться в тот момент как можно дальше от поляны.

Стив цепляет на пугало тыквенную голову, ставит внутрь свечу и накрывает импровизированной крышкой с торчащим черенком, чтобы ничего не отмокло. Все такая же рыжая, будто отретушированная, тыква смотрит на них темными провалами глаз, вырезанных кухонным тупым ножом, кое-где под кожурой все еще остается мякоть. Рот, искривленный то ли в шальной улыбке, то ли в диком оскале, так сразу и не понять, радует отсутствием зубов. Еще и зубы Элай бы не выдержал.

Если _это_ оживет на Самайн, изгонять придется всем городом.

Яблоня в жесте невольной защиты нависает над собранным чудовищем. По другую сторону поляны — лабиринт из тюков сена, сложенных вместе. Перед кукурузным полем — прямоугольник сцены, облепленный листьями. Все вокруг, кроме поля, обнесено забором, и если придется бежать — до поля ближе и быстрее. Чувство смутной тревоги заставляет Элая зарыться поглубже в куртку.

— Я считаю, — говорит Стив с такой гордостью в голосе, что невольно начинаешь завидовать железному спокойствию, — что это самое крутое, что можно было сделать на Хэллоуин. Глянь на его морду, Пеппербадди. Разве не улет?

— Мне будут сниться кошмары, — сообщает Элай, шмыгая носом, и Стив смеется.

— В этом и смысл, балда!

Кукурузное поле шуршит от легкого ветра, покачивается, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, огромной волной, «ку-ку-кукурузные поля дети обожают!», и пугала смотрят на них, не такие страшные, как те, что с фермы, но и этих с лихвой хватает, чтобы напугать до полусмерти. Соломенные шляпы и рубашки качаются тоже, кажется, будто уродцы дышат, когда одежда надувается на них.

Фонарь скрипит, и Элай поспешно отводит взгляд.

— Дело сделано, — откашливается он, — по домам? Мы успеем еще поспать часа четыре, на репетицию только к девяти. Я возьму с собой кое-какие вещи из сундука, чтобы потом не возвращаться за ними. На всякий случай.

Стив перекатывается с пятки на носок, в блеклом свете фонарика от телефона Элай не может увидеть выражение его лица. Голос у Стива сдавленный.

— Та-ак, мы все же потусуемся после выступления? Типа, еще и после того, как поохотимся на этих вот? — Стив неуверенно машет в сторону чудовища, почти слившегося с тенями, поглощающими все с неестественной скоростью. Тишина вокруг инфернальная, даже шорох стеблей смолкает на какое-то время, и Элай чувствует, как сердце колотится прямо под горлом.

Ощущение такое, словно он застрял в револьверной двери, и ходит по кругу, а Стив хлопает по стеклу ладонью, пытаясь ему что-то сказать. Элай, честное слово, не понимает, что именно. Или боится, что понимает неправильно. В любом случае, выход из этого круга будет болезненным, и приходится неопределенно пожать плечами.

— Конечно? Мы вроде и сейчас… тусуемся. Хотя я бы предпочел место потеплее.

Стив внезапно хватает его за плечи — серьезно, _сколько_ можно? — и растирает, неуклюже посмеиваясь и утягивая прочь и от поля, и от чудовищ. Трава под ногами скользкая, и они держатся друг за друга, оскальзываясь и выхватывая взглядами из темноты то мелькнувшие в рассеянном свете фонариков прищуренные глаза, то кривую улыбку, то покрасневший овал щеки.

Их отношения сейчас напоминают Элаю крещендо, и чем фестиваль ближе, тем быстрее нарастает звучание. Когда Стив снова подхватывает Элая, придерживая, чтобы тот мог перебраться через забор, горячие ладони на секунду касаются кожи, а Элаю кажется, что развязка уже близка.

*

Утром их всех знобит. Клэр в своем стареньком свитере с черепом и «Гамлетом» носится по сцене, переговариваясь с недовольным Арчи, Джим машет им из кресла, вся нога в гипсе, на шероховатой поверхности цветные пятна пожеланий выздоровления, почерком Аджи кривоватое карминово-красное «ОНО ВОССТАНЕТ», рожицы и сердечки. Элай глотает антигистаминные, блистер шуршит под пальцами и отправляется к довольно чавкающему НеЭнрике; Стив иногда оглядывается со своего места, где Дарси и Мэри пытаются поставить его в правильную позу, и подмигивает; Крел настраивает оборудование под навесом; небо над головами затянуто, но рядом с лабиринтом все равно поднимают тент для тени, оттуда с интересом выглядывает Аргх, Тоби говорит ему что-то и показывает на сцену, размахивая руками. Доукси выставляет камни с выбитыми рунами по границам поляны, «огонь — фигура — огонь — блок», чтобы фейерверки точно не подожгли поле, и предпраздничный мандраж самого волшебного города Калифорнии вполне объясним, но все-таки утомителен.

Тыквы уже с рассветом занимают законные места, налитые бока сияют, кто-то делает селфи на фоне зверских морд. Все вокруг будто пылью присыпано: Элай протирает очки пару раз, но мир остается бледно-оранжевым из-за слабо сочащегося сквозь тучи света. На пугало у яблони никто не обращает внимания, только Доукси с Клэр переглядываются, когда видят, из чего сделана голова.

Представление проходит ближе к вечеру, когда поле погружается в сумерки, а последние лучи заката, сумевшие пробиться сквозь тучи, скрываются за чернеющими на фоне неба соснами. Весь день исчезает из поля зрения быстрее, чем Лууг, погнавшись за мячиком, девушки в платьях водят хороводы вокруг колеса Самайна, хватаются за ленты, кто-то ловит яблоки ртом, кто-то — танцует, дети носятся в костюмах из ближайшего супермаркета, клянчат конфеты, тянут родителей в автокинотеатр, где крутят первый «Крик».

Когда они выходят всей толпой на сцену, чтобы поклониться, взявшись за руки, Элай стискивает теплую ладонь Стива, сдувает примятую беретом челку со лба и впервые за день искренне улыбается. Горло горит, хочется выпить воды и рухнуть в кресло, так и просидеть там до утра, может быть, даже подремать. В воздухе запахи тыквы и пирогов с яблоками переплетаются с запахом брусничного чая, Джим, Доукси и Нэнси расстарались на славу, Элай глубоко вдыхает и кланяется вместе со всеми, чувствуя, как Стив стискивает его руку в ответ.

После поклона Стив увлекает его в сторону, ближе к яблоне, пока ребята пьют чай, согреваясь, и набрасывает на Элая куртку. Элаю кажется, что он — это немного не он, вокруг зажигаются огни, голоса людей сливаются в сплошной гул, какой обычно создает телевизор, включенный на фоне, чтобы забить тишину дома искусственной оживленностью. Стив улыбается, говорит что-то, Элай мотает головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться, и не замечает, как ему в руки всовывают чашку.

— Разве оно не должно было ожить? До полуночи минуты две, — указывает он на пугало, пар обжигает щеки, и Стив смотрит на Элая одновременно с раскаянием, смущением и непонятной, незнакомой эмоцией то ли восторга, то ли нежности. — Что?

Стив улыбается еще шире:

— Ты так и не понял? — бормочет он, сильные руки сжимают его предплечья, Элай хмурится и мотает головой. — Не было никаких шевелящихся пугал. Вернее, были, но во всем виноват ветер. И еще Нуньез, Док’с учит ее оживлять неживое, пока не получается.

— Доукси учит… — До Элая доходит, и он возмущенно вскидывается. — _Что_?!

— Классный план, классный план, — кивает Стив пару раз, — вообще-то, я придумал только часть, потом пришли Аджа и Мэри, в основном, конечно, это идея Мэри, но Аджа решила добавить пару фишек от себя, Крел бесился, что его привлекли, но согласился помочь, «ОНО ВОССТАНЕТ» вообще супер, да? А с тыквами Клэр работала, как и со всей фермой, у нее поэтому рука такая тяжелая была на репетиции, что мне в лицо реквизитом прилетело.Столько тыкв я уже потом решил в город привезти, удобно получилось. Правда, не знаю, откуда там взялось подвешенное тело, может, Зоуи засунула, когда помогала, у нее шутки похуже, чем у перевертышей…

— Стив, — слабым голосом тянет Элай, все вокруг тонет в огнях, свет слепит, умные часы на запястье отсчитывают последнюю минуту до полуночи, — ты нормальный?

— В основном — да, — кивает Стив, но улыбка немного бледнеет, он нервно отнимает руки от предплечий Элая и начинает дергать туда-сюда молнию на куртке. — Я не знал, как тебе сказать, и подумал, что, может, ну, если мы будем заняты крадунами, как раньше, все само решится. Потом я психанул в машине, глупо получилось, извини, просто мы правда в последнее время решали все с помощью Док’са, и кроме ночевок почти не виделись, ты разбирал с Крелом свои научные штуки, я пытался научить Аджу водить, и как-то…

— Стив.

— Ага, в общем, можно я тебя поцелую?

Мир вокруг будто ставят на паузу. Элай издает непонятный звук — что-то между удивленным возгласом и неверящим стоном — и выпускает чашку из рук. Трава скользит под ногами, когда он, качнувшись, несмело кивает, вспоминая тут же, _почему_ каждый раз при виде Стива все внутри начинало гореть: тот улыбается широко и — о, господи, неужели раньше нельзя было заметить, пора поменять очки — _влюбленно_ , и Элай не успевает подумать дальше, потому что Стив осторожно обхватывает его лицо ладонями, наклоняется и наконец целует.

По-настоящему.

Элай закрывает глаза, приподнимаясь на носочки и цепляясь за отвороты куртки, часы, заведенные на полночь, пускают вибрацию по запястью, губы у Стива теплые и обветренные, тепло-тепло-тепло, Элай осторожно выдыхает и легко прикусывает чужой язык, Стив смеется сквозь поцелуй как-то совсем счастливо. И… вау.

Тревога вдруг спускается холодом по загривку, Элай, прижавшись напоследок к губам, отступает на полшага, задыхаясь, и заглядывает Стиву за плечо, пока тот, будто не веря, гладит его шею кончиками пальцев.

— Ты, кажется, сказал, что у Клэр не получается из неживого в живое, если только это не входило в план, — севшим голосом шепчет Элай, и Стив приподнимает брови, поворачиваясь и уже автоматически сдвигаясь чуть в сторону, чтобы закрыть Элая собой. До боли знакомый жест, от которого начинают дрожать руки. Приятно. И не вовремя.

Джек смотрит на них рыжими провалами глаз — свет внутри тыквы мечется и мерцает, но разгорается все сильнее, занимается ослепительно-белое пламя в фонаре, и с нечеловеческим, зверским скрипом тыквоголовое пугало начинает отцеплять себя от перекладины.

В этот же момент раздается хруст, кто-то визжит — то ли Тоби, то ли Мэри — со стороны лабиринта, и все тыквы, налитые и пузатые, огромные, неправдоподобно идеальные, меняются в лицах; кожура идет трещинами, когда вырезанные улыбки расползаются шире.

От кукурузного поля доносится шорох соломы, словно в насмешку, и пугала, торчащие тут и там, зеркально повторяя движения Джека, снимаются с шестов и исчезают среди стеблей.

— У меня есть бита, — шепчет Стив, делая шаг назад и утягивая за собой Элая.

— Я спрятал под сценой моргенштерн и петарды, — шепчет Элай в ответ. — Точно не хочешь позвать Доукси и Клэр?

Арчи пролетает мимо, плюясь огнем в одну из тыкв, разрастающихся и все больше напоминающих нечто паукообразное, вдалеке Аргх разгрызает одну, Джим умудряется управляться с мечом, даже сидя в кресле. Элай мысленно примеривается: если садануть по истончившейся кожуре, можно разбить чудовищ парой ударов. Стебли кукурузы расходятся, и на поляну, ступая с явным трудом, начинают сползаться первые пугала.

— Мне кажется, ей сейчас и без нас весело.

Они переглядываются и ухмыляются друг другу совсем как раньше, машина, авария, «убить — Джим — убить», если чудовища из-под кроватей существуют, то кто-то должен с ними бороться, ласковый тычок, «как-нибудь повторим».

Руки сами складываются в _их_ жест, оружие само их находит.

Когда Джек подходит совсем близко, Элай поджигает одну из петард, чувствуя себя по-настоящему живым.

*

— Ночь Самайна: провалено. Спокойный фестиваль: провалено. Ай-яй-яй. — Крел ворчит, оскальзываясь на тыквенной мякоти вперемешку с корками, и Аджа шутливо бьет его кулаком в плечо. Небо, хмурящееся последние несколько недель, проясняется, и все подземные жители прячутся на рынке, чтобы не попасть под не по-осеннему палящее солнце. — Я серьезно. Что будет на День благодарения? Ожившая индейка?

— Молись, чтобы на Рождество обошлось без Санты, — серьезно говорит Доукси. — Видал я этого мужика, ну его к черту, он чокнутый.

Клэр вздыхает, и Доукси участливо, скорее с братской, а не наставнической заботой гладит ее по голове.

— Я не думала, что чары вступят в конфликт. Тем более, они не сработали сначала. Подумаешь, диапазон расширенный, — тут она фыркает, и Арчи, сидящий на чудом уцелевшей стене лабиринта, только слегка подпаленной, качает головой.

— Хорошо, что сама ферма не успела встать и уйти. Надо было учитывать специфику заклинания, все же магия тени отличается от обычной магии, как кошки отличаются от драконов. То есть, конечно, размером. В первую очередь. И нам повезло: вся сила слилась в пугала, на кукурузу не осталось. Но ходячая сосна будет сниться мне в кошмарах до конца недели минимум.

— Да ладно вам. — Аджа закидывает руки за голову, счастливо щурясь и глубоко вдыхая осенний воздух. На милю вокруг пахнет теперь только тыквой и пожаром, запах паутинкой цепляется за все ветки, травинки, иголки и листья. — Весело же было! Не так уныло, как на прошлый Хэллоуин. В чем прикол простого выпрашивания конфет? Кроме конфет, конечно.

— В страхе детей, — отзывается Тоби, обходя по кругу выжженный кусок земли. — Чем меньше детей, тем больше конфет достанется мне.

— Я поддерживаю! — кричит от сцены Дарси, и Мэри, обозревающая масштаб катастрофы в инстаграме, закатывает глаза.

Аджа хихикает.

— Видите, Арч, Док’с? В-е-с-е-л-ь-е! У детей будут незабываемые впечатления. После Джека им даже не понадобится напоминать про комендантский час. Будут разлетаться по домам как миленькие. Всюду польза!

— Ага, — поддакивает Крел, брезгливо отодвигая от себя палкой наполовину сгоревшую холщовую голову. — Особенно радует, что эти двое наконец разобрались, и нам больше не надо наблюдать, как они отказываются включить глаза и мозги, предпочитая страдать по разным углам и не признаваться себе в очевидных вещах.

Ребята оглядываются на стоящих у яблони Стива и Элая, склонившихся друг к другу и шепчущихся о чем-то.

— Так мы не продвинемся, — резюмирует Доукси, отряхивая руки от пыли камней-рун. — Предлагаю оставить их в покое, холщовку убрать потом, а сверху кинуть еще один пласт земли. Будут не тыквы, а удобрения.

— Чур, идем к тебе. — Крел воодушевленно отбрасывает от себя палку и первым направляется к воротам, опережая даже Тоби, и Аджа несется следом. — Я замерз и хочу чая.

— «Хороший план, Доукси, спасибо, Доукси, ты так добр, Доукси», — бормочет Доукси, разворачиваясь и шагая за Тарронами, но улыбка, с которой он смотрит на сиблингов, говорит сама за себя.

Аджа оборачивается и показывает ему язык.

Тоби, Дарси и Мэри огибают поляну по краю, стараясь избегать скоплений тыквенных останков, взмахивает крыльями Арчи. Солнце припекает макушку, и Клэр, отбросив со лба седую челку, оглядывается напоследок. За колесом Самайна, опрокинутым в процессе «Хэллоуинского побоища», как его уже успел окрестить Джим, сидящий дома с трещиной в гипсе и растяжением запястья, почти ничего не видно. Разноцветные ленты треплет ветер, но на секунду Клэр успевает ухватить взглядом сцепленные руки Стива и Элая.

— Ну, значит, это все было не зря, — добродушно ворчит она себе под нос, улыбаясь, и срывается с места.

*

— По крайней мере, Офелия нас не убила, — вздыхает Элай. Последние теплые дни уходят, оставляя за собой отпечатки дыхания, облачками пара вырывающиеся изо рта. Солнце печет макушку, но воздух вокруг по-осеннему морозный, наполненный терпким запахом тыквы и прелой соломы.

Побоище вокруг — останки случайно оживленных монстров и сломанные кресла, все оранжевое, как морковный сок– в действительности было совсем не таким серьезным, каким попытались представить его участники событий. С тыквами разобрались быстро: Аргх, Тоби, Элай и Стив разнесли их одну за другой. С пугалами пришлось повозиться, Арчи не хотел поджечь случайно всю кукурузу или кого-нибудь своего, плевался огнем куда придется, но соломенные уродцы были такими медленными, что некоторых из них умудрялись просто топтать. Остальных раскидали Крел и Аджа. Только Джек, тянущий к людям свою руку с фонарем, доставил неприятности, да одиноко шагающая сосна, прибывшая поздновато, привела в ступор беднягу Клэр.

Элай передергивает плечами, вспоминая, как за долю секунды выгорела до пепельного еще одна прядь волос. Они с Доукси, конечно, разобрались, но тенденция заканчивать каждые несколько недель мини-апокалипсисом все равно восторга не вызывает.

Да и факт, что Доукси опять пришлось спасать положение, кастуя что-то убийственное, настроения не добавляет.

Стив сжимает его пальцы и наклоняется ближе.

— Незабываемые впечатления, — шепчет он с хитрым видом, — помогают в политике. Для города ее дочь — одна из группы, спасшей Аркадию от тыкв-убийц. А то, что Нуньез эти тыквы и заколдовала, им знать не нужно.

Элай фыркает. Кукурузное поле, без пугал выглядящее как отличная площадка для приземления летающей тарелки, больше не кажется жутким. Шорох колосьев в полтора человеческих роста — просто природный лабиринт, укромное место, никакой стивенкинговщины или, упаси Мерлин, стайновщины, никаких пугал, гуляющих в полночь. Ветер забирается под куртку и пускает дрожь по позвоночнику.

Что-то во всей этой умиротворяющей картине наталкивает на мысли о декорациях для следующего ужастика.

— Яблоня, — понимает Элай и указывает на дерево. Стив недоуменно оборачивается. — Ростки пошли. К зиме зацветет, наверное.

— Хорошо, что не кукуруза, — бормочет Стив, и Элай вдруг смеется, как не смеялся уже очень, очень давно.

Он тянет Стива в кукурузные заросли, так глубоко, что и поляна, и ворота, и яблоня в итоге пропадают из поля зрения, остаются только стебли и Стив, жмурящийся каждый раз, когда увядающие листья с шорохом оглаживают его лицо. Если бы здесь было радио, переломанным крещендо в нем бы звучало «…очень любят дети!», нарастающее и вот-вот готовое лопнуть. Небо над головой такое голубое, что больно смотреть, карминовая лента с колеса Самайна, ненароком обвившая запястье, цепляется за кукурузу, если второе запястье такой обвязать, закрепишь союз, «в состав кисти входят мелкие кости запястья, пять длинных костей пясти и кости пальцев кисти…», без переломов эту ленту не снять.

Стив тянется к ней и обвязывает свои руки. Ладони у него сегодня холодные, лента пережимает кое-где кожу, Элай ведет своими пальцами по чужим — от ногтевых пластин до костяшек, пока не заберется под рукава куртки. Так они и стоят, сцепленные рукавами и лентой, и Элай улыбается, подслеповато прищуриваясь.

Стив наклоняется к нему и целует, легко, безболезненно прихватывая зубами разбитую в побоище губу, зализывает почти затянувшуюся ранку, только белесые облачка пара растворяются в воздухе. Элай отвечает, не размыкая рук, а после, отстранившись, утыкается носом Стиву куда-то под воротник, в горячую кожу на шее, и смотрит, как качаются кукурузные стебли над их головами.

— Поохотимся завтра после школы на крадунов? — шепчет ему Стив, прижимаясь губами к макушке, загривок покрывается мурашками, Элай тихо смеется от щекотки. Последние отзвуки крещендо затихают в шорохе кукурузы.

— Только после нового сезона «Вторжения на Землю».

— Это мой Пепперджек, — улыбается Стив.

Элай закрывает глаза.

_Тепло_.


End file.
